Poseidon
Poseidon is a giant black gerbil, water god, and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality Poseidon is very arrogant and prideful, believing himself to be the ruler of the entire ocean. If anything wakes him up from his slumber, he will battle it. Poseidon holds a special grudge for those that harm the water around him, instantly destroying them. History Bigger Fish to Fry In Denver, Hydrogeon chased after Serpentine, following his blood trail into the ocean. As he followed, Serpentine went deeper and deeper, unknowing that something was lurking: at the bottom of the seafloor, Crackin' stirred, being woken up by Serpentine swimming right past him. Crackin' was annoyed by this, but he knew he could catch Serpentine. He knew he could get revenge, and he would. At the same time, a gerbil known as Poseidon came out of his underwater cave. He was disturbed as well, but he had much greater power than Crackin', and meant to smite which ever evil force had interrupted his slumber. Hydrogeon, now right behind Serpentine, was suddenly struck by a giant tentacle. Turning, Hydrogeon saw Crackin' towering over him, ready to attack. Needless to say, Hydrogeon swam away, going in Serpentine's direction. As Crackin' followed, Hydrogeon eventually caught up to Serpentine, who was going slower because of the blood loss. Next, Crackin' caught up to the two as well, only to be struck by a bolt of lightning from Poseidon, who had swum up behind the giant monster while he wasn't looking. There was no where to run: the fight had been started. Crackin' started first by lashing out with his giant tentacles. Hydrogeon was the only one able to dodge: Serpentine was too injured, and Poseidon just didn't care. Hydrogeon responded by blasting Crackin' with tentacles while Poseidon struck with a thunderbolt and Serpentine used eye lasers: they didn't mean to all attack Crackin', they just did. In rage, Crackin' slammed his tentacles into Poseidon, slamming him into a wall. Hydrogeon turned to Serpentine, sending plasma bolts at him: although injured, he was able to dodge and hit Hydrogeon with eye lasers. Meanwhile, Crackin' sent a beam of heat at Poseidon that burnt his fur. Seething with fury, Poseidon scratched Crackin' with his lightning claws, hurting him a surprising amount. Poseidon sent a huge bolt of lightning into Crackin's eye, blinding him and making him flee once more. At the same time, Hydrogeon used his harpoon to stab Serpentine. As he screamed in pain and swam away as well, Poseidon and Hydrogeon looked at each other, having a standoff. Finally, both turned in opposite directions and left at the same time, ending the fight at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Abilities *''Aquatic'' - Poseidon can breathe and swim underwater. *'Thunderbolt' - Poseidon is able to create thunderbolts from thin air and use them to electrocute enemies. *'Storms' - Poseidon can create storms and tsunamis at will. Trivia *Poseidon is based off of one of Jay's pet gerbils, named Poseidon. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Animals Category:Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Male Category:Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)